Entrapped
by Irlynn
Summary: Sequel to My Crappy Life. Six years has passed since the last chapter of My Crappy Life. Incest story


Entrapped  
Hello! This is Ayumi speaking! Lol. Well, you get a taste of my newest story! BEWARE KAI IS OOC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary:  
Entrapped is the story of a girl named Marina Tsukina, her ex-best friend Kia Kalinnikov and Kai Hiwatari the multi-billionaire. Marina Tsukina holds a huge grudge against her ex-best friend Kia for not telling her that she has a total hottie for a distant relative, nevertheless, a multi-billionaire! Now she is out to get revenge, and to try to win the love of the hot Kai Hiwatari. Unfortunately, Kai is too busy and caught up with another girl that he doesn't notice Marina. So what will poor Marina do to get revenge on Kia and get Kai to notice her at the same time?

And now for the real summary…  
Entrapped is about the distant relative of multi-billionaire Kai Hiwatari. Kia Kalinnikov was a pretty normal teenage girl before the huge accident that landed her with a famous blader for a relative, not to mention filthy rich as well. Now Kia is being targeted by her ex-best friend, during her teenage years, just for keeping the fact that she is in fact related to Kai, the guy Marina just adores. Now Kia is trapped between telling her friend about what had happened to her to not tell anyone about her relation to Kai, and facing the truth of the matter…

Main Characters:  
Kai Alexander Hiwatari the once stoic teenage captain of the Bladebreakers, now the owner of Biovolt Corp. He is 25 years of age at the beginning of the story, and has a very 'annoying' relative named Kia.

Kia L.K. Kalinnikov the once fun-loving, and somewhat serious relative of Kai's. Now she is the owner of Lavender Eclipse Corp. and seems much more childish than ever. She also has a really dark secret to her past that she hides from everyone, even her most trusted person. She is also 25 years of age the beginning of the story.

Marina Tsukina once the best friend of Kia, now out to get revenge upon her. She has a huge crush for Kai and tries everything she can to try and get Kai to notice her. She is 25 years if age at the beginning of the story.

Entrapped  
Chapter 1: Crushed

"Oh, what a great day!" cried Kia as she ran out the doors, skipping a few steps down the stairs, "Come on Kai! We're going to be late for the meeting!"  
"I'm coming!" Kai called back as he rushed out the door.  
"Finally!" said Kia, "What took you so long?"  
"What do you think?" asked Kai as he pointed to his leg where a little girl was clinging on to his pants.  
"Oh," Kia said silently. She then bent down, her face level with the little girl's, "Hey, why don't you let go and I'll give you a piggy back inside? It's time for your nap."  
The little girl nodded and let Kia pick her up and give a piggyback ride back into the mansion where Kia handed the girl to Gustov to take to her room. Kia said goodbye to the girl and walked out the door to join Kai.  
"Come on, we're really going to be late now," said Kia.  
"We can just take the bike then," said Kai as he went and got on the bike, putting a helmet on, then handing Kia one as well.  
"Well, this works," said Kia, as she strapped on the helmet and climbed on behind Kai.  
"Hold on tight," warned Kai, "or you'll fall off."  
"Yeah right," said Kia as Kai started the engine and they sped off.

Upon arriving at their destination…  
"Okay, I'll go on ahead and look for her," said Kia, "while you find a parking space."  
"Fine with me," said Kai as he drove off in search of a parking space.  
Kia rushed up the front stairs of the building, running around in the halls until she finally stopped in front of a door. She knocked and waited for an answer.  
"Come on in," called a voice from inside.  
Kia did so and entered the room. She was then faced with many faces, and all their eyes were trailing on her as she walked to the person standing up front and said something to her.  
"I'm here for the Career Day presentation," said Kia.  
"Oh, good," said the woman, "Please take a seat beside the other adults at the back."  
"Okay, thanks," said Kia as she walked to the back.  
"Oh wait," said the woman.  
"Yes?"  
"Is Mr. Hiwatari coming?"  
"Yes he is," said Kia, "He should be here about now."  
At that moment Kai walked into the room as well, saw Kia and walked towards her.  
"Sorry it took long," he apologized.  
"It's okay."  
The two of them walked to the back of the class and waited for the presentations to start.  
"First I would like to thank all the parents who have come to talk about all their interesting jobs," said Miss Tsukina, "Now, would any of you volunteer to go first?"  
"Did she just say 'parents'?" Kia asked Kai.  
"I guess so, cuz that's what I heard too," Kai replied.  
Just then, a girl's hand rose up into the air.  
"Yes, Magdalena?" asked Miss Tsukina.  
"Can my parents go first?" asked Magdalena.  
"Well, if it's all right with them, then it's okay," said Miss Tsukina.  
The girl, named Magdalena, turned around and asked, "Is it okay with you guys?"  
"Well, I guess it is. What do you think?"  
"All right, we'll go first."  
"Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy!" said Magdalena.  
Kia and Kai flinched and slowly walked to the front of the class to start their presentation.

Ten minutes later…  
Kia and Kai finished explaining and talking about their jobs and finally stopped to ask if the class had any questions. A kid put his hand up, Kia pointed at him to go ahead and ask the question.  
"So you're both really rich?" asked the kid.  
"Yes, that 's right," said Kia.  
"And it was all inherited from your parents?" the kid kept asking.  
"Yes, my parents left everything they owned to me," said Kia.  
"What about Mister Hiwatari?" asked another kid, looking at Kai.  
"Same." Kai answered shortly.  
"How old are you?" asked another kid.  
"Anthony! That's is very impolite to ask!" cried the teacher, Miss Tsukina.  
"It's fine Miss Tsukina, we don't mind," said Kia.  
"Oh, but I'm so sorry about that."  
"Don't be, they're just curious," said Kai.  
"Well, Anthony, is it?" said Kia. The kid nodded his head in confirmation.  
"We're both 25 years old," said Kia.  
"Um…" the kid started.  
"Yes?" said Kia.  
"…Magdalena is about 10 years old right?" asked the kid.  
"Yes, that's right," said Kia.  
"So umm…Magdalena was born when you two were 15 right?" said the kid, uncomfortably, while trying to do math in his head.  
"Yes, that's right," said Kia.  
"So you were pregnant with Magdalena when you were like between 14 and 15?" the kid asked, incredulously.  
"Anthony!" Miss Tsukina cried again, "That's not very polite to ask!"  
"But…" Anthony trailed off.  
"It's fine," said Kia, while grinning, "It's a sure fact that they'll be curious about that, since they are only 5 years away from being 15."  
"And that's why you dropped out of school that year," Kai said.  
"You can drop out of school like that?" asked a girl with blonde hair.  
"She did," Kai said while pointing at Kia.  
"It's not nice to point Kai," said Kia.  
"So?"  
"It's very rude and inappropriate."  
"I do this like everyday!"  
"We're in a classroom, not your office right now Kai."  
"Um…excuse me?" Miss Tsukina looked perplexed at the two arguing adults, as did the other parents.  
"What?" said Kia and Kai at the same time.  
"Excuse me! Mister and Missus Hiwatari!" called a kid, "Why do you two act more like little kids than we do?"  
Kia looked at the kid, "Good question. Why do we?"  
Kai looked at Kia, then at the kid, "We never had any fun as children, now we're just making up all those lost years."  
"And exactly how long was it?" asked the kid again.  
"Well, we started training and learning by the age of 3, then we trained in harsh conditions when we were 5. Kia was put in another training program at that time and was known as Kuraiko. We escaped the collapsing building of the school we went to at the age of 6, and later we lived, studied and trained together until we were 8 at my Grandfather's mansion. Kia was then sent back to live with her parents and begin studying business and learning how to take care of the business after her parents dies, along with her training and other studies. She had finished her university Ph. D by the time she was 12---"  
"10, Kai, by the time I was 10," Kia cut in.  
"Fine, whatever. Then you took over the business when you were 15, that's when your parents died," Kai finished Kia's story.  
"And you on the other hand, studied your Grandfather and father's businesses and took over them when you were 16. Since you trained to become the world's best blader for most of your life after I went to live with my parents again," Kia summarized Kai's life in a few sentences.  
"I never knew you guys had that much history together," said Magdalena.  
"You wouldn't," said Kai.  
"We kept it all away from you and Akari," said Kia, "We didn't want you two to have to go through the same things we did."  
"Like? I don't really see how it's really THAT bad," said Magdalena.  
"You wouldn't," said Kai.  
"Why not?"  
"Here are the all the articles your mother found about our past," said Kai, "This should help you understand better."  
Kai took out a laptop, set the projector up and opened the files into a slideshow. The first picture was of Kai and Kia, looking at the camera with all that sweet innocence.  
The next slide was actually a short video that was shot during Kai and Kia's training sessions. Kai's clothes were all cut up to shreds and bits and pieces of blade parts were all over the floor. He also had cuts and bruises and blood all over his body, but Kia was much worse. She was barely hanging on to being conscious, there was a pool of blood around her, and her eyes gave nothing away, just deep, blank, red pits. She finally fainted, falling into the pool of blood, while Kai on the other hand ran as fast as his legs would allow it to help Kia up. He carried her on his back and took her to the medical ward to be treated. Kai was told to sit on the bench out side the door to the ward and wait for any news. A few hours later, a doctor/scientist came out and told him that Kia is most likely in a coma and not wake up for a while. Kai looked concerned and surprised and walked away to his dorm room. (Owari)  
The next slide was a picture of little Kia and Kai sleeping in bed, and so full of innocence. Then a few articles of part of the Balkov abbey falling apart to pieces, and a two missing children, supposedly dead due to the collapse. After that were some articles on the mystery of the death of Kai's parents being linked to the death of Kia's parents. (They died in the same way at the same place, time and day.) Later a few articles on how Kia inherits the family fortune right away with no guardian holding it for her; and about her moving to Japan to live with good friends of the family.

"And that would be our life," said Kia.  
"That video seemed very full of tragedy," commented Miss Tsukina.  
"We are the—"  
"You were Kuraiko?" asked an adult at the back.  
"Yes, I was," said Kia.  
"And she still is, no matter what she says," said Kai.  
"So, you wanna blade against me?" asked the red-headed adult.  
"I don't blade anymore, and who the hell are you?" asked Kia.  
"Tala Valkov," said the red-headed adult, "It's a pleasure meeting you two again, especially you 'ultimate weapon of destruction'."  
"Ultimate weapon of destruction?" repeated another male adult, "The Dark Child is here with us? I thought she died long ago."  
"Nope, didn't die yet, sorry," said Kia, half-heartedly.  
"Is that really you Lilith?" asked the black haired woman beside the man, "It's me, Anza."  
"Lilith…? Anza…?" repeated Kia, a bit confused.  
"Oh, so you're not her," said the woman, "sorry."  
"Wait…Anza Kastronov? Is that really you?" said Kia, unbelieving.  
"Yes, that's me," said the woman, "So you remember me?"  
"Of course, long time no see Anza," said Kia.  
Just then the bell rang, and it was lunch time.  
"Okay class," said Miss Tsukina, "You can all go for lunch now, we'll continue the presentations after lunch!"  
The class started to go for lunch.  
"Why don't you all join us in the teacher's lounge?" Miss Tsukina asked the parents. Some agreed and went with the teacher.  
"We would like to stay with our Magdalena," said Kia.  
"That's fine."  
"How have you been doing?" Kia asked Anza.  
"Oh, fine."  
"Is that your husband?"  
"Yes," said Anza, "And I'm very sure you know him."  
"Really?" said Kia and she turned to greet Anza's husband, "How do you do?"  
"Fine thank you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you again Kia."  
"Do I know you?" asked Kia.  
"You should, after all we trained together before."  
"Hmm…let me think…" said Kia, "Oh! I remember now, you're—"  
"He's Bryan," hissed Kai.  
"Kai?" said Kia.  
"Kai! So nice to see you again!" said Bryan.  
"What do you want?"  
"Look Kai, I'm really sorry about what happened back at the tournament long time ago, but it was how we were trained to be like, you know how it is, and so does Kia. You both were like that too, and that one time you two had to fight against each other while the entire abbey watched was really scary. I know now that that battle wasn't to train you two, it was to test which one of you was stronger, which one would become the ultimate weapon. But unfortunately for Boris, he didn't get the result he had wanted. He didn't think that a girl would be fit to be the ultimate weapon, but still went along with the plan to train Kia, and also trained you to become the other ultimate weapon," explained Bryan.  
"How do you know all this?" asked Kai.  
"I was told, by Boris himself before he changed," said Bryan.  
"He said that he was sorry for all those things he made us do," added Kia.  
"You knew about this too?" asked Kai.  
"Yes."  
"Mommy?" a voice cut in. The adults turned around to face Magdalena.  
"Yes, what is it honey?" asked Kia.  
"My friends want to meet you," said Magdalena, "And they want to ask for some advice on things."  
"Sure honey," said Kia as she followed Magdalena to where her friends were, 'saved!'  
"So what did you want to talk about girls?" asked Kia.  
"Well, um…" started one girl.  
"Why don't we start with names first?" suggested Kia.  
"My name's Kazuki Takeda," said the first girl.  
"I'm Mireille Kouyama."  
"And I'm Juliana Kastronov."  
"You're Anza's daughter?" asked Kia.  
"Yes, mother kept talking about you a lot."  
"So what did you girls want to talk about?" asked Kia.  
"Well, they all saw a picture of dad when he was 13 years old in this photo album I brought to school for show and tell…" Magdalena trailed off.  
"You brought my photo album without asking permission?" asked Kia.  
"I'm sorry, but I needed it for the presentation, and yours was the only one I could find at the time," apologized Magdalena.  
"Okay, that's fine, but tell me first next time, " said Kia.  
"Okay."  
"What did you say about your friends seeing a picture of your father?"  
"Dude, he's hot!" said Kazuki.  
"Yeah, and he still is!" added Mireille.  
"Um…guys? I think we should stop…Magdalena's mom is here you know," said Juliana.  
"Oh, right," said Kazuki, "Sorry about that, Missus Hiwatari."  
"Yeah," added Mireille, "but he is hot!"  
"Yeah, and you were really pretty!" exclaimed Juliana.  
"Um…mom?" started Magdalena.  
"Yes? What is it?" asked Kia.  
"Well, they also saw a picture of you in your old school uniform in front of the school."  
"As well as a picture you and Mr. Hiwatari on a tag team in a blading tournament," said Juliana, "You two looked really strong and determined to win."  
"Magdalena, how many pictures did your friends see?" asked Kia.  
"Just a few," answered Magdalena.  
"Hey, Mrs. Hiwatari, can you give some advice?" asked Kazuki.  
"On what?"  
"Getting some cute guy to like us."  
"Just be yourself," Kia answered simply.  
"Is that what you did?" asked Mireille.  
"Not really."  
"Then what did you do?"  
"I ran away from him."  
"Why?"  
"There were tons of girls who really like Kai, and I was one of the few who didn't. When he told me he liked me, I ran away so I wouldn't have to see him." Kia sighed, "I'm not really who I say I am."  
"What do you mean mom?" asked Magdalena.  
"I ran away from everything, I was always scared that I would be found, and that I would have to go back to that wretched place."  
"What place?" asked Kazuki.  
"Back to Balkov Abbey," answered Kai as he walked over behind Kia.  
"Isn't that a good place though?" asked Mireille.  
"It is now, but it has a dark past," said Kai, "And we were part of it's dark past."  
"Actually, we played a huge part in the abbey's dark past," said Kia, she then smiled as she remembered something, "Remember how you destroyed part of the lab, and how I destroyed part of the underground training grounds?"  
"Kia, we nearly destroyed the entire abbey, and almost killing ourselves," Kai said seriously.  
"I was almost killed Kai," said Kia, "And everyone left me for dead, but you were the one who saved me. We were found by your Grandfather later on. I should've died, it would have been so much easier that way, I wouldn't have to go through all those hardships."  
"But then I wouldn't have been born, and neither would've Akari," said Magdalena.  
"I was supposed to die on that train accident though," said Kia, "Why was I the only one who survived?"  
"Mommy?" said Magdalena, "Are you feeling all right?"  
"Lilith, the one surrounded in darkness, it fits me so much," murmured Kia.  
"And Karina, one of purity and of the light, it also fits with you," said Kai.  
"Are you feeling fine?" asked Juliana, "You don't look too well."  
"Yeah," agreed Kazuki and Mireille.  
"We'll go get the nurse," said Juliana, "Come on guys."  
"Mother? Father what's wrong with…?" said Magdalena, then she finally realized it, "Oh, no please don't go now mother."  
"Your mother's not going anywhere," said Kai.  
"Then what…"  
"She's just tired," said Kai.  
"That's what you said last time, but she was sent to the hospital."  
"Not this time," said Kai.  
"Rei…? Where's Rei?" asked Kia, "Kai, where's Rei?"  
"He's back in China."  
"Where are we?"  
"Magdalena's school."  
"Magdalena…?"  
"Your daughter."  
"I have a daughter?"  
"No, you have two daughters."  
"Father, who's Rei?" asked Magdalena.  
"Your uncle, he's your mother's younger brother," explained Kai.  
"Father…? Kai, you're a father?" asked Kia.  
"Tell me Kia, how old are you?" asked Kai as he realized what happened.  
"I'm 16 years old, don't you remember?"  
"Forgetting what already happened is not the way to keep living, you have to remember what happened Kia. You're now 25 years old, not 16 anymore. Forgetting can and will make things worse for you, this I know from experience."  
"How? Why?"  
"I forgot everything that happened to me at the abbey up to when you left with your family."  
"I'm sorry," Kia's head was bowed. She looked back up again, this time with tears running down her face, "I'm sorry Kai."  
"Are you back now?"  
"Yes."  
'Ring ring ring, Ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!" Kia's cell phone rang.  
"Hello? Kia Kalinnikov speaking."  
"Ah, Mistress, young miss Akari has woken up and wishes to speak to you," said Gustov.  
"Put her on," said Kia.  
"Mommy? When are you coming home?" asked Akari.  
"Soon honey, just wait. Do you want to talk to daddy?"  
"Yes please."  
"Here," said Kia as she passed the phone to Kai, "It's Akari."  
"Hello? Akari?"  
"Daddy!"  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Mommy says she's coming home soon today!"  
"Yes honey," said Kai.  
"Are you coming home soon too daddy?"  
"Yes honey, but daddy has to hang up now okay?"  
"Okay, buh bye!" said Akari as she hung up.  
Kai handed the cell phone back to Kia, "Well let's go."  
"Okay," said Kia, "Bye Magdalena."  
"Bye."

Kia and Kai walked to the parking lot and


End file.
